


Second time around

by TheAncientBozo



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romance, no-longer-underage-Eroha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAncientBozo/pseuds/TheAncientBozo
Summary: It's Iroha's birthday but there's something more important for her than the cakes.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Second time around

**Author's Note:**

> We need more IroYachi.

Today is my 18th birthday. Today I’m finally going to confess my feelings for her _once again._ Closing my eyes in front of the mirror, I reminisced what happened two years ago and what might end up happening again today.

_In the empty living room with only the two of us, I fidget on my place and swallowed nonexistent saliva to build up the courage I never knew I could muster._

_“Y-Yachiyo-san…I think…I think I like you” I finally said as I looked down on my feet. The room stayed silent as we both absorbed the heavy atmosphere I just created._

_I don’t know when it started, but these past weeks, I started looking at the older woman differently. My heart would beat faster whenever she would look at me and even by just standing or sitting closer to me. I’ve always like Yachiyo-san…but I didn’t know it will grow as fast as this._

_Clenching my hand on my skirt, I slowly raised my head to look at her expression. She looked in pain._

_The older woman took a few steps towards me and tapped my head. Her wrist covering her face from my view…but I already knew it’s not a good one._

_“I’m grateful, Iroha,” she said and I feel like crying. I don’t want to hear this. I want to run and hide and pretend this never happened. “But I don’t think you fully understand what you’re saying right now” she continued. Fully understand? She shuffled my hair a little and let it go. “When you grew older, come back to me if you still feel the same, okay?” She smiled. A warm smile that gave me hope._

If I’m going to consider any evidence that I grew up from who I was two years ago, it’s the feeling that I have for her growing stronger. I’m already lucky enough that she stayed single until this day, so I can’t let this chance slip.

A few knocks at the door disrupted me from my thoughts. Without asking for any permission, two energetic heads barged into my room.

“Happy birthday, Iroha!” They said in unison with a big grin on their face.

“Good morning too, Tsuruno, Felicia” I replied, used to this kind of invasion-of-privacy. “You’re throwing off a surprise this early in the morning?”

Tsuruno scratched her head and gave a sheepish smile instead. “Actually, we’re kind of short on people preparing the food…so we need your help at the kitchen” I can’t help but crack a small laugh at how casual we’ve been. Even so, I prefer it like this instead of just waiting while they all prepare for me.

Yachiyo and Sana are currently in the kitchen making… _is that a cake?_

“You’re making homemade cake?!” I asked in disbelief causing both of them to look at me in surprise. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to shout” The older girl chuckled a little holding the icing on her left hand.

“Yeah, Felicia wouldn’t shut up about it so we don’t have any choice” she smiled while looking at the big three-layered chiffon cake. “It’s not even her birthday but we have to listen to her request” I can hear Felicia complaining saying it’s also Tsuruno’s idea and that it’s a good idea anyway.

“I can see why you’re short-handed now” I laughed as I walked in the kitchen, grabbing an apron. Taking me off-guard, Yachiyo walked up to me, handing a spoon with a little icing on it.

“Since you’re here, why don’t you taste-test it?” _Is she…is she handing me the spoon or feeding it to me? I don’t even know why I’m panicking at this kind of interaction!_ I looked back at Yachiyo, still panicking inside my head. _Great now she’s giving me a confused look. Iroha get a hold of yourself!_ I figured since I’m going to confess later, I need to build up my courage step by step. So I leaned forward and took a mouthful of icing. I can feel my face burning but there’s no turning back now.

“How is it?” Yachiyo asked which I almost didn’t hear. I nodded my head in approval and gave a thumbs up. She didn’t question further and just smiled and went back working on the cake with Sana. _Can I really last like this all day?_

“Are you okay, Iroha?” Felicia asked with a confused look “C’mon we need to cook the meat!”

……………….

The day went by fast. Felicia mostly ate the cake, I’m worried she’d have too much sugar. The Mitakihara girls can’t make it so they just sent their gift at Mikazuki villa which is a big cheesecake and a box of tea. _The last thing I want right now is more cake._ Felicia ate most of it. Mifuyu and Kanagi arrived at the last minute bringing a couple of alcohol with them.

“Since you’re at legal age now, we figured it’s about time you taste your first alcohol,” Kanagi said as she put a bottle of vodka on the table. I gulped as I stared at the transparent beverage in front of me. _Forget the cheesecake, the last thing I want right now is alcohol._ Kanagi started pouring the beverage in a small glass and I don’t know why, but she looks like she’s enjoying it. _I’m sure if I got drunk, I’d mess up my confession. But declining this after Kanagi and Mifuyu went their way getting this for me…_ Before I knew it, the small glass with vodka in it is already right in front of me. _What should I do?_

I closed my eyes for a second to prepare _Maybe I can hold myself if it’s just a little bit._ But when I opened them again, my glass is already gone. I looked around and saw Yachiyo drinking it. _Eh?!_

“If you don’t want to drink it, just say it,” she said as she put the glass on the table empty. “I don’t think you’re ready for this, anyway” _Does she…_ I clenched my hand as I started to get a little irritated. _Does she still think I’m a kid?_ Going through my emotions, I grabbed the alcohol and poured it until the rim of my glass. _I’m no longer a kid!_ I drank it straight and … _bitter!_ I tried sitting up straight but everything feels so fuzzy. I feel warm. I feel like I’m burning up. But there’s this surge of courage rushing through my body and I feel like I can confess with this feeling—

However, the next thing I knew is I’m sleeping in my room.

“What happened…?” I tried sitting up when suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. It’s Yachiyo holding a few boxes.

“Oh you’re awake,” She said as she entered my room and walked towards my table. “Kanagi and Mifuyu actually have a different gift if you didn’t like the alcohol” _Right…I got drunk and passed out. I can’t believe my alcohol tolerance is that bad._ “Why did you drink it anyway?” Yachiyo asked raising an eyebrow. I gulped unconsciously but I knew this is the perfect time. I calmed myself and slowly averted my eyes away from her.

“I want you to look at me,” I said collecting the courage I saved for the past two years. “Yachiyo…do you still remember my confession two years ago?” I asked and I noticed her getting a little flustered. _I’m glad she still remembers._ I removed the rest of my blanket covering half of my body as I stood up and walked a little closer to her. “My feelings for you never left…and just grew stronger over time. Right now, there’s nothing I’m more certain than these feelings.” I clenched my hands giving myself a little more push to finish what I wanted to say _I waited for almost 2 years for this…I’m not waiting another day to get you to look at me_ “I love you, I really love you, Yachiyo”

Contrary to her pained expression last time, Yachiyo’s expression is the one I least expect. She’s surprised and blushing. “I-I’m sorry. Give me a moment” She’s holding her mouth and seems a bit panicking.

 _Am I…going to be rejected again…?_ “I-I see…you still think I’m a kid, don’t you-” before I can even finish what I’m trying to say and start crying, the older girl in front of me hugged me gently.

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I mean” She said in a soft voice as she rested her chin on top of my head. “I just don’t want to take advantage of you. I’ve always thought you’re really mature for your age. I owe you for what I am now” she continued as she repeatedly stroked my hair. “But if I accepted your feelings that time and you ended up regretting it in the future…I’ll never forgive myself." _She’s thinking about me, after all,_ I unconsciously hugged the older girl back, her sweet smell calming me down. _From the day we met…until now…she’s always, always, looking out for me._ She pulled out from the hug just enough so she could look me in the eyes. “Iroha…” her ocean-deep blue eyes trying to drown me alive “I’m grateful…and I love you too” she said smiling full of warmth and gentleness. “Finally, I can finish the sentence I made two years ago”

If Yachiyo didn’t mention it, I wouldn’t even notice that tears were falling from my eyes. “S-sorry I’m just too happy right now” I clumsily wiped my eyes with my hands but Yachiyo grabbed them away and kissed my tears instead.

“Salty.”

I might be dreaming right now and maybe none of this is true. But I couldn’t care less because right now all my nerves just want to do _one thing_. Getting the older girl off guard, I leaned in and awkwardly captured her lips. _Did I just stop time as Homura does?_ I hesitantly pulled away to catch my breath but instantly missed the soft and sweet sensation.

“I guess you really _did_ grow up,” the older girl said blushing but with a pleased smile. I can’t help but grin and tackle her into a hug.

“This really is the best birthday I've ever had” 

**Author's Note:**

> “I guess you really did grow up,” the older girl said blushing knowing she’ll be forever bottom right at this moment.
> 
> In the end, we all know Yachiyo just scared of FBI.  
> Sorry, it's a little rushed----and Jiji if you're reading this, you better write your own IroYachi fanfic. IroYachi saikou.


End file.
